Along with the rapid development and upgrading of Internet devices, more and more kinds of Internet devices can be used by users in daily life, such as personal computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones. People simultaneously possess multiple devices or outfit with up-to-date devices more and more frequently, and application programs specific to the Internet devices also emerge in endlessly. On account of the cross-device transfer of the application programs, a conventional method is mainly to re-search these application programs and download and install these application programs to the up-to-date devices, which is very time-consuming and miscellaneous; or installation programs of old devices are directly copied to the up-to-date devices for being installed, and when the method is adopted, if the installation programs of the old devices are not compatible with the up-to-date devices, the installation programs may not be installed for use.
How to more efficiently transfer application programs which have been downloaded and installed in one Internet device to the other Internet device becomes one problem to be solved at present.